This invention relates to cosmetic products in stick, cake, or cream form such as eyeshadows, foundations, moisturizers, and skin protectants. More specifically, the invention relates to such cosmetic products which contain a silicone base, e.g. dimethylpolysiloxane fluid. This fluid has the chemical formula ##STR1## wherein both Y substituents are --CH.sub.3, or both are --OH, and in which the degree of polymerization d is a value, typically between 1 and 150, effective to give the fluid a viscosity of 0.65 to 1 million centistokes at 25.degree. C. (Viscosity of such fluids can be measured by widely recognized test methods, such as the spinning cup test.)
Although dimethylpolysiloxane fluids offer the properties of water repellency, slip, non-greasy emollience, and low penetration of the skin, their use in anhydrous cream and stick products is limited by their poor physical compatibility when combined with other common cosmetic ingredients such as waxes. In particular, the dimethylpolysiloxane fluids are immiscible with waxes; a molten mixture of such a fluid and a wax can be maintained homogeneous only with determined stirring, and cooling such a molten mixture forms a product which undergoes phase separation and forms a mushy or pasty solid which is mixed with a nearly liquid fluid phase. In addition, many conventional pigments are very difficult to mix in silicone fluids such as dimethylpolysiloxane.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a stick or cream cosmetic product which includes one or more waxes and dimethylpolysiloxane and which is a homogeneous, single-phase product, yet provides the non-greasy feel, excellent slip, and adhesion of the dimethylpolysiloxane fluid when applied to the skin.